Currently, to implement communication between two different subnets, a router needs to be installed on a network node outside the two subnets to configure a static routing rule. Packets need to be sent to that network node for relay, so as to implement cross-subnet network communication.
However, because the network node is responsible for meeting traffic requirements for communicating to the external network, prior art implementations require the network node responsible for communication with the external network to handle the traffic that logically belongs to an intranet, leading to overload of the network node.